1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of motor vehicle servicing and repair equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to a caddy apparatus for lifting and carrying vehicle wheels and tires, particularly bus and truck tires, typically while the tires are mounted on wheels. The apparatus includes a cart frame and a wheel maneuvering structure pivotally mounted to the cart frame to pivot from a canted position to a substantially vertical position and vice versa. The wheel maneuvering structure includes a hydraulically operated tire lift carriage.
The cart frame is preferably constructed of metal structural members forming a horizonal frame base on wheels and forming handle members extending upwardly and rearwardly from either side of the frame base. The handle members are conveniently placed to the left and right of the user. The wheel maneuvering structure includes a tilt frame pivotally mounted at the front of the frame base. The tilt frame extends vertically upward such that it raises a wheel center to a height exceeding the height of an ordinary bus (or truck) axle while the bus is elevated by a jack. The tilt frame includes a cross bar handle to move the tilt frame from a substantially vertical orientation to a canted position established by a stop bar attached between the handle members. The tire lift carriage is slideably engaged with regard to the tilt frame, preferably under hydraulic power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been jacks for lifting tires and wheels off and onto truck and bus hubs. These jacks have generally taken the form of wheeled carts having upright wheel gripping structures and hydraulic lifting means. A problem with these prior jacks has been that no provision is made to pivot the tire away from the hub and inside the perimeter of the cart wheels for enhanced stability.
Hendry, U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,119, issued on Jun. 26, 1934, discloses a portable tire lifting apparatus. Hendry includes an A-shaped horizontal base structure on wheels, an upright guide member, and a tubular carriage member slidingly fit around the guide member and fitted with an opposing pair of laterally extending tire gripping arms. The arms pivot relative to the upright guide member, and hydraulic lift apparatus are provided to raise the arms to engage a tire and to lower the arms and the tire. A problem with Hendry is that no means provided for a user to conveniently hold, grip and maneuver the lifting apparatus. Another problem is that the overall apparatus structure is too light and frail to reliably carry dual wheels with tires at one time. Still another problem with Hendry is that arm pivoting is possible only upwardly and downwardly, and no provision is made for pivoting the tire back and away from the wheel hub.
Asher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,531, issued on Sep. 20, 1988, reveals a device for lifting vehicle wheels essentially similar to that of Hendry, and presenting the same general problems.
Gemmill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,898, issued on Oct. 15, 1940, reveals a portable lifting apparatus. Gemmill includes a U-shaped base frame on wheels, two stantions extending upright from the base frame, a wheeled jack with an upright elevation screw removably and supportingly coupled to the base frame, and a U-shaped tire engaging structure slidably mounted on the upright stantions. The elevation screw extends engagingly through a threaded port in the tire engaging structure. Rotation of a handle on the wheeled jack rotates the elevation screw to raise and lower the tire engaging structure and any tires it retains. A problem with Gemmill is that no provision is made to pivot the tire and wheel back and away from the wheel hub.
Flanders, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,368, issued on Sep. 28, 1982, teaches a log cart. The Flanders cart includes an L-shaped cart frame mounted on an axle with a wheel at each end, the frame having a forwardly extending lower frame portion for supporting a log and an upwardly extending handle portion. A U-shaped log holding cradle is secured onto the lower frame portion to retain a log against rolling off the cart. Problems with Flanders, if used for lifting a truck or bus tire, are that no provision is made to elevate the lower frame portion to the level of the tire, no provision is made to reliably engage the tire or to offset the rotational torque about the axle caused by the substantial weight of the tire and wheel.
Laaksonen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,314, issued on Nov. 7, 1995, discloses a device for handling a vehicle wheel. Laaksonen includes a vertically movable frame portion, and gripping elements connected to the frame portion for gripping the vehicle wheel and lifting or otherwise displacing the wheel from the shaft or back onto the shaft the gripping elements. The gripping elements include two or more support members arranged to be fitted into a groove in the disc of the wheel to be handled. Problems with Laaksonen are that no provision is made for conveniently pivoting the tire and wheel back from the hub, or for gripping the apparatus and pushing and pulling the apparatus and an engaged wheel to a desired location.
Seymour, U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,527, issued on Apr. 4, 1972, teaches a vehicle wheel dolly. Seymour includes a linkage system for gripping a wheel between the wheel rim and tire periphery at the upper side of the wheel, and thereafter lifting the wheel by force applied to the gripped portion of the wheel, and thereafter lifting the wheel by force applied to the gripped portion of the wheel to release it from the axle. A hydraulic ram applies an upward thrust to the linkage to first grip and then to raise the wheel. A problem with Seymour is that only two dolly wheels support the dolly and a heavy truck tire. As a result, the user must apply lifting force to the dolly to raise the rearward end off the ground so that the dolly can roll without dragging, and rolling the loaded dolly any significant distance or rolling it repeatedly becomes taxing.
It is thus a principal object of the present invention to provide a truck tire caddy apparatus which lifts, lowers and fully supports the wheel and tire during movement of the apparatus and wheel and tire between initial and final locations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can pivot the truck tire and wheel back and away from, and toward and onto, an axle.
A further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is easily gripped and steered by a user during tire engagement and apparatus movement and simple to operate.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that facilitates accurate alignment of a wheel with an axle to make it easy to mount heavy wheels and tires.
Another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is sturdy, can carry several tires including dual wheels at once, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.